Dancestors on Eronico
by F33l2 F4c70ry
Summary: Someone (aka Meenah) was messing around (aka buttonmashing) the ectomachine (aka ectomachine) and transported the dancestors (aka dancestors) to a planet light years from their own. And believe it or not, dancestors can be found on this planet too. Different POVs every chapter with the dancestors we know.


**When you give a girl some fantrolls,**

**She instantly creates dancestors for them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any dancestors except my own.**

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are _so_ far from home.

Your friends were playing around with an ectomachine when a bright light surrounded you. The next thing you knew, the entire group was stuck on this colorful planet.

"9h my." You whisper in awe. It's nothing like Beforus, Alternia, or any other planet for that matter. It's too colorful and majestic to even be _called_ a planet. It's more like a paradise.

"Do you know wh3r3 w3 4r3, K4nkr1?" Latula asks you. You almost forgot she was there.

"Actually, n9." You reply, not taking your eyes off of the scene. "This appears t9 6e a planet n9 9ne's disc9vered yet. The 9bvi9us answer t9 9ur current situati9n is t9 l99k ar9und f9r any inhabitants."

"Shore, and after that, I'll poke my eyes out WITH MY OWN TRID-ENT." Meenah replies sarcastically.

You ignore her. You've just spotted something moving on the horizon. Is it coming towards you? It seems to be getting bigger, so it must be. It's grey, purple, and yellow. You're almost scared when you see the bright purple eyes shining with curiosity. But you barely have time to see them because their owner has currently tackled you.

"Hi!" The creature greets you. Judging by the pitch, you guess it belongs to a girl. You hear a muffled sound, like something was sniffing the air. "You'rre a new smell! It's like cherrrries and talkativity!" You see purple orbs move towards your own, and you swear you feel a light blush on your cheeks. "I LIKE IT!" She squeals, then jumps off of you.

And jumping is not a figurative description. She literally planted her feet on your stomach and propelled herself off of you. You take what little air you have and send it to your brain, which sends signals to your muscles to propell you off of the ground. You turn your head to see the girl is now on top of Cronus, sniffing him.

She has a bright yellow jacket with no sleeves, a yellow t-shirt with her strange purple sign in the center, purple pants, and purple tennis shoes. Her hair is up in tiny pigtails with some reaching her shoulder blades. Her eyes are indeed purple, which is a bit unnerving. And, like you and your friends, she looked like she was dead.

"Can you please get offa me?" Cronus asks the girl, shoving her off of him.

The troll just smiled. You notice she seems a it like Kurloz. As you think this, she takes out a purple chew toy. It seems to shine and drips something. She chews it, and you notice instant changes. Her eyelids droop, her mouth grows slack, and her breathing slows.

"Kinoto? Where are you?" Someone calls.

The troll, Kinoto, stops chewing her toy and turns towards the hill she came over. Another female troll was walking towards her. This troll had extremely long hair flowing down her back. She wore a light pink t-shirt and a brown long-sleeved shirt underneath, wavy pink pants, and no shoes. Two buck teeth poke out of her mouth under white eyes. She must be dead too.

"CANESA!" Kinoto calls, running to tackle the other troll. The other troll doesn't even attempt to block the other as she's tackled to the ground.

"WH47'2 WR0NG W17H 7H323 GUY2?" You hear Mituna ask Latula.

"Kinoto, this is SO wrong to thE hoppErs." Canesa says, lightly shoving the barkbeast-like troll off of her. "LEt's gEt thEm acquaintEd with the othErs, okay?"

"Paaaaw!" Kinoto whines, but smiles. She drops to all fours and runs in the direction she'd come. Canesa turns to you. "I'm so sorry about hEr. ShE may bE my MatEsprit, but I can't rEally control hEr. You'll nEEd to talk to Ek to lEarn that sEcrEt."

You're about to ask who the other is when you hear Meulin shriek.

**Ooh! Mountaingrabber!**

**Cliifhanger is too mainstream. I made up a new word. *puts on sunglasses* DEAL WITH IT.**


End file.
